Well Trained Part 3 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Some lovely yaoi goodness


Eren turned away to find the other pens, his sweet backside clenched tight so as to keep the one violating his insides from falling out. He padded along, his hands and knees becoming red from the carpet. Finally, he spied a pen near the window and bent forward to take it into his mouth. Eren heard a deep sigh from behind him and turned to look over his shoulder. Levi's hand was wrapped around his pulsing erection and his eyes were glued to the boy's behind as he watched from the bed. "Come here, puppy brat. Fast." Eren obeyed and knelt before the captain, dropping the pen into Levi's hand. "Turn around and spread." The boy stuck his bottom up high and rested his chest on the floor. Levi took the pen, already wet with Eren's spit and slid it into the hole forcefully. Eren groaned and clenched his fists as his skin tightened around the foreign objects, "Heichou, how many of those are you going to stuff me with?" The captain gave Eren's bottom a quick slap, making the boy yelp in pain and surprise. "All of them."

Eren gasped and faced the captain. "But Levi heichou, I can't—I feel like I'll be ripped apart just from these two!" Levi took Eren's chin in his hand and leaned forward. He kissed the boy's tender pink lips and whispered, "If I don't stretch you out like this, there's no way I'll be able to get a decent taste of those pretty little insides myself." Eren's mouth opened in fear, "Wha—what do you mean?" The captain shook his finger and murmured, "You're just going to have to wait and see. Now in the meantime, I don't think there are nearly enough pens up that ass of yours." Eren looked down sadly and began his quest again. He saw no pens in the immediate vicinity, thus deciding to check underneath the furniture. He crawled to the large bureau and brought his head down to the floor, peeking underneath it.

Sure enough, there was a pen right by his nose. He reached for it gingerly with his tongue and managed to grasp it. Eren rose back up on all fours and crawled past Levi to the side of the bed facing the window. He kept his eyes down, not wanting the captain to see the color spreading along his face as he carried out this humiliating chore. Eren lifted the bed skirt, found two more pens, and picked them up. "Oi, brat, come on, let's see what you've found," Levi beckoned Eren to him. The boy kneeled before the captain, raising his face to display the items he had fetched. Levi quickly pulled Eren's face up towards his own, causing Eren to rest his hands on the captain's thighs for balance.

Levi brought his mouth to Eren's and took the three pens into his own. Eren pulled back, surprised. He watched as the captain held the pens in his hand and dragged his tongue along them, getting them wet enough for the boy's fragile entrance. Levi's eyes were full of lust as they fixed on Eren's. The boy began to blush furiously again as he felt his own arousal increase. Levi withdrew the pens from his mouth with a pop and ordered Eren into position. The boy got down and opened up his bottom for the captain, bracing himself for the new pain his backside would once again experience.

Eren sucked in a breath as the first pen went in. Levi bent forward and bit Eren's inner thigh as he slid the second in. The boy yelped and gave a whimper, pleading wordlessly for the captain to stop. Levi spit on the hole and penetrated Eren forcefully with the last pen. The puckered pink skin was stretched taught around the five pens and Eren's whimpers began turning into sobs. Levi took all five in his hand and pushed them deeper inside the boy, causing him to cry out. The captain's eyes narrowed as he noticed Eren's growing erection. He tugged the chain on Eren's collar, making the boy turn and face him. Levi patted a spot on the mattress next to where he sat. "Get up here and lay on your back. Don't let those pens fall out," he ordered. Eren climbed up slowly onto the bed, squeezing his backside as tightly shut as he could. Levi stood and shed his pants completely, his arousal thick and yearning for the sweetness and innocence of Eren's youthful body.

The boy felt more exposed than before, laying like this, his body just a piece of visual candy for Levi. The captain climbed on top of Eren, straddling his hips. The boy bit his lips nervously. "You didn't think I would notice with all that crying and whining," Levi reached behind himself and gripped Eren's hardened length, "The puppy brat is enjoying himself." The captain's eyes were wide and shining with desire. He leaned forward and snaked his tongue into Eren's surprised mouth. The boy moaned uncontrollably as Levi's tongue enveloped his own. Eren's hips began to push against the captain's bottom, his erection nudging against Levi's hole. The captain tugged on the collar and moved his lips down to Eren's neck, licking the skin of his jaw along the way. Levi sucked hard on Eren's neck, inciting a loud and painful hiss from the boy. "Ah, heichou, that—that hurts!"

Levi pulled away, happy with his work. "Your friends need to know who you belong to, Eren," he said, moving his finger along the newly made bruise. The captain got up off the boy and knelt by his backside. Eren clenched his eyes shut and turned onto his side, hugging his knees to his chest. He had a hunch as to what the captain was going to do and even though he wanted it, he was still fearful that his behind could not take much more abuse. "You know, Eren, I don't think these pens are doing that sweet little ass of yours justice," Levi looked menacingly into Eren's frightened eyes, "I'm just going to have to ruin you myself."

The captain bent down and slid two of the pens out of Eren's hole. The boy sighed and found the sensation strangely pleasurable. Levi smirked and pulled out the remaining three, replacing them quickly with his tongue. "Oh!" Eren jumped as Levi penetrated him this way. The captain groaned into the boy's backside, relishing the soft wetness of his virgin insides. He pinched and slapped Eren's tender cheeks as he ate, turning them pink and hot. Eren reached his own hand between his thighs and began to ravish himself, breathing heavily as his pace quickened. "Oi, turn onto your back," Levi panted in between licks. Eren obeyed and Levi knelt upright, his length poised at the tender pink mouth of Eren's behind, the boy's legs on his shoulders.

Levi leaned forward and entered Eren. "Holy shit!" the boy cried out in pain. The captain slapped him across the face. "Dogs don't swear, only heichous do." Eren closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek. He hadn't anticipated that Levi would be so much bigger than the five pens all together. Levi moaned as his strokes went deeper into the boy. The warmth, the wetness, the tightness was almost more than he could take. Eren clutched Levi's wrists on either side of him tightly as the captain pushed faster in and out of the boy. He could feel the clear fluid leaking out of his own throbbing organ and saw it glisten on Levi's abs.

"I never said the puppy brat could get his fucking precum all over my stomach," Levi murmured calmly, letting his thick erection do all the punishing. Eren whimpered quietly. "Heichou…so sorry..." his chest rose and fell quickly, "please heichou…let me…". Eren didn't have to ask much more. Levi grasped the boy's member, thumbing the head and moving his hand up and down in time with his hips. The captain clenched his teeth, willing his hips to pump faster, harder into Eren, practically causing the boy's little belly to swell every time Levi's length dug into him.

Eren struggled and squirmed underneath the captain, panting heavily and clutching at his collar, at the chain, the bed sheets, anything. "Come on brat, heichou wants to hear the puppy bark for him," Levi whispered in between quick breaths. Eren trembled at the mixed sensation of pain from being stretched by the monster between Levi's legs and the pleasure of being stroked by the captain's strong hand. The boy clenched his eyes shut, a deep red color washing over his cheeks. He let out a small squeak as Levi's thrusts became more violent. "You better fucking bark for me Eren, or I swear I'll rip your sweet virgin ass apart," Levi growled, yanking the chain on the collar. Small tears fell down Eren's cheeks. He was so humiliated but the feeling of Levi using him was immeasurable to any other pleasure he felt before.

The boy opened his mouth slightly. "W—woof," Eren's voice was no louder than a whisper. Still working Eren's thick, throbbing erection with one hand, Levi brought the other up to the boy's tear stained cheek and narrowed his eyes. "Good boy."


End file.
